


La derrota.

by Fallingdown



Series: La derrota. [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingdown/pseuds/Fallingdown
Summary: Eros ha perdido.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fic de ellos ;-;  
> No me culpen, recién terminé con el segundo capitulo ;-;  
> Hacer click en este link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mF3DCa4TbD0

Se mueven a tempos completamente distintos.

Yuri llora y cada una de sus lágrimas cae sobre el rostro de su amante.

Sus manos buscan los dedos de su compañero a cada momento y los gemidos son jadeos lastimeros.

La piel de Víctor se siente fría en comparación a la ajena. Sus ojos se mantienen fuertemente cerrados, su cuerpo está tieso sobre la cama asqueándose con esa atrocidad que están haciendo. Se niega a ver aquello que se presenta frente a él.

Sus pieles se mojan de sudor, lagrimas y otros fluidos.

Katsuki se acurruca en su pecho, sin dejar que salga de su interior.

 

Víctor abre los ojos -iluminados por aquel brillo que tantos admiraron y que ésta noche es fruto de la despedida-,  dejando fluir su tristeza como gotas saladas mientras lo abraza con devoción.

 

—Прости меня моя любовь (Perdóname mi amor) 

 

Yuri no contesta y solo deja que el sueño termine por acabar con él. 

 

Víctor se va a primera hora de la mañana siguiente acompañado de su aprendiz y un gran vacío en su pecho.

 

 

Yuri quiere creer que aún esta dormido y que eso no es más que una pesadilla. El semen seco entre sus piernas lo comprueba una vez más, entre la inocencia del primer amor y la lujuria el amor sexual, no hay espacios para grises como él. El sentimiento de Jaque lo invade, quizás muy pronto para tan poco tiempo o muy tarde para evitar que se enamore.

Envuelto en un manto de nostalgia admite su derrota: ** _Eros ha perdido y Víctor ha partido junto con él._**

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.  
> Cariños ;c


End file.
